Summary - Outreach, Educational, and Dissemination Unit The overall mission of the Outreach, Educational, and Dissemination Unit is to disseminate research results and educational concepts resulting from the Center?s activities and reach out to various academic, industrial, and government communities, and support and integrate new research in the Center. Another goal of this unit is to seek out new investigators who can apply for outreach grants. The outreach efforts of the PSOC will include the following components: (1) the PSOC Seminar Series on the Physics of Cancer, (2) the Annual PSOC Two-Day Symposium/Workshop, (3) PSOC Web-Based Modules, (4) the Center Website, (5) the PSOC Newsletter, (6) Video-Based Research and Educational Modules, (7) Outreach through Pilot Projects, (8) Outreach through new projects Outreach Projects, (9) the PSOC Tool Repository, (10) the Database of Students and Fellows in the Center, (11) the PSOC ?Roadshow? and (12) Science outreach to girls in local Baltimore Schools